A forsaken heart
by Shannen95
Summary: Rose is with Mason, Adrian is sick of being a third wheel & decides to find a girlfriend. what happens when a new guy shows up and draws Rose's attention? Jealousy spreads. Lemons in later chapters... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first Vampire Academy Fanfic... please tell me what you think and if you want me to write more :P

Shannen xox

* * *

Lissa prodded me on the arm and my head snapped up.

"Wha- irm 'wake, imma 'wake!" I said wiping the drool off my chin and blowing the hair out of my eyes.

"Miss Hathaway!" Stan roared at me.

"The answer is the summer of 1947." Lissa hissed under her breath.

"The Summer of 1947." I parroted and Stan turned his back to me and continued the lesson.

"Thanks Liss." I whispered to her.

"Long night, last night, hey?"

"Mhmm." I mumbled, resting my head on my crossed arms. My eyes slid closed and I remembered the following night.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_My back pressed up against the wall and his smooth lips slid down my collarbone. We were both heavily intoxicated. His lips crashed into mine as he tugged my shirt over my head. He roughly palmed my breast through my black lace bra. My jean clad legs wrapped around his waist as his lips planted small kisses between my breasts. I tangled my fingers in his hair and yanked his face back up to mine. I yanked his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. He carried me over to the bed and lay me gently on the soft satin sheets. The material slid gently along my bare back. I slid his pants down with my toes, only leaving him in a pair of black boxers. He kicked them off onto the floor and began to work on the multiple buttons of my jeans. I lifted my hips to allow them to slide down my legs and fall on the floor with a heavy _thunk_ as my phone fell out of the pocket. His mouth slid down my collarbone, to my throat, where he sucked and nipped gently, and then sliding further down to underneath my belly button. He planted small kisses along the edge of my underwear and I arched my back steeply. A small moan escaped my lips and I tugged on his hair so he would return to my lips. His hands slid underneath the elastic of my bra. I rolled us over so that I was on top and I straddled his waist. Moving my hips around in circles, I ground against him and a loud moan escaped from his mouth. My lips cut off the sound, as I kept grinding against him, our mouths moved in synchronicity and our tongues nudged each other, like a couple of kids playing tag in the school yard. I slid my mouth down his neck and sucked hard at the base of his throat. I was positive that there would be one, awesome hickey there later. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I smiled to myself.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Get you head off that desk and get out of my classroom! NOW!" Stan screeched.

"Fine whatever." I grumbled as I picked up my stuff and left. I heard Jesse Zeklos snickering next to me. I threw my bag over my shoulder, purposely knocking off his books and hitting him in the face. "Oops I didn't see you there." I sneered. I strode out of the room, feeling better after I did that. Once I left the room I stuck my head back in.

"See you at lunch, Liss." I said over four rows of people. She nodded her head and waved. I waved back and skipped into the hallway. I was so bored after a few minutes I started to sing at the top of my lungs.

"_There was a man who was a snob and Alto was his name-o! S.T.A.N.O! S.T.A.N.O! S.T.A.N.O! And Alto was his name-o!" _I sung this whilst skipping up and down the row of lockers.A couple of people in other classes down the hall stuck their heads out of the rooms and I just waved enthusiastically, earning myself a smile. The bell rang and as I went to leave, Stan came barging through the crowds.

"You! Don't go anywhere." He said jabbing an accusing finger at me.

"Guess I won't see you at lunch Liss." A said as she walked past, clasping her boyfriend, Christian's hand. I groaned.

"Oh my god! I am _so _bored!" Stan motioned for me to enter the classroom. On the board was a mass of writing. Oh well I'll just get it from Lissa later.

"Clean the board. Then clean the desks. Scrape the chewing gum off the underside of the desks and then you are finished." He turned on his heal and walked out. After about ten minutes after I had finished cleaning the board and was scraping chewing gum off the desks there was a knock at the door. Of course the person standing there was the person I _really _didn't want to see right now. Adrian Ivashkov.

"Adrian. If you are just going to stand there and say, I told you so then I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not here to say I told you so, but rather to say... nope no other way to say it, I told you so! Your temper _always _gets you into trouble."

"But I didn't do anything! I didn't have a temper. I fell asleep in class and then knocked Zeklos's books on the ground. That is it."

"You forgot to mention singing a song about how Guardian Alto was a snob." He said raising an eyebrow, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Come on have a sense of humour!" I said throwing the metal ruler I was using to scrape the desks, onto the ground. Adrian closed the door behind him and took me into his arms. His leather jacket brushed against my cheek, his spicy scent filling my nose.

"And why did you fall asleep in class?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ivashkov." I said as I pushed him away. I got back under the desk and started to scrape again. He grabbed me by my ankles and yanked me out from under the desk. I snapped my head in his direction, with a scowl on my face, only to see that his lips were centimetres away. I bit my lip as his hot breath fanned over my face. His breath had the everlasting smell of alcohol to it and I lost my will to speak.

"You should be thanking me. I came here to help you."

"Well I'm almost done, so would you mind letting me go?" I said as I pushed him away, once again. I scraped off the last circle of gum, collected my things and left the room. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I heard Adrian's footsteps clicking down the hallway. He easily matched my stride and followed me in silence. I pushed the heavy cafeteria doors aside and they hit Adrian in the head.

"Oops, sorry." I said as he came up next to me rubbing his head.

"S'all good my little Dhamphir."

"For the last time. I am _not _your little Dhamphir." I collected an apple off the bench as we passed and paid for it. Taking a massive bite out of it, I flopped down on the bench next to Mason and planted a small kiss on his cheek. His high collared shirt cover up the hickey that I skilfully put there. I ran my thumb over it and he rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on my thigh and I put my head on his shoulder. Eddie, Mason's best friend, still couldn't believe that we were finally together. He was sitting there staring in sheer amazement.

"Take a picture it lasts longer. Ready, we'll pose." I placed my hands under my chin in a 'v' shape and Mason made a peace sign out of his fingers. Everyone at the table laughed, except for Adrian who had, what appeared to be, a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"So what are you guys going to wear to the dance on Saturday?" Lissa asked with eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I haven't got anything to wear, so I'm not going to go." I said. Mason looked at me in shock.

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"You are going." Lissa said. "Cause we are going shopping and I am going to buy you a dress. Remember it is supposedly going to be themed around casinos. You guys should go as pimps." She said laughing. I tried to imagine Mason and Christian with big gold dollar signs on chains and I burst out laughing.

"Alright I am going to talk to Kirova and request that we go shopping tomorrow." She said and jumped up and ran towards Kirova's office. Christian got up, picked up her bag and his own and chased after her. We all got up and left the cafeteria at a slow pace.

"What are you going to wear Adrian?" Mia asked holding on to Eddie's hand. They had also only recently admitted that they had feelings for each other.

"Well I don't want to ruin the surprise. So you will just have to wait and see." He said winking in my direction.

"Are you excited about going shopping tomorrow rose?" Mason asked me squeezing my hand. I gave him an _are-you-insane look _and nodded slightly.

"Yes and no. I like wearing the clothes but I hate going to every shop to find them."

"Well I don't like you wearing them." Mason whispered into my ear and I blushed bright scarlet. Adrian made a gagging sound but I ignored him.

"Good night guys." Mia said as she went to go towards her dorm.

"'night Mia." We all chimed.

"See you when I get back." Eddie said to Mason, winking discreetly.

"What no, 'good night Adrian', 'sleep well Adrian.' Nothing?" he said mimicking a female voice.

"Good night Adrian." I said sternly, and walked towards mason and my dorm building. We walked hand in hand until we reached my door.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Good night." He replied, kissing me. It was a soft, sweet kiss. That was full of love and adoration.

"I'll try to see you before the party but if I don't see you before then." I said, kissing him passionately until we were both gasping for breath.

"You should go shopping more often." We laughed and parted ways.

**Adrian POV. **

What the hell does she see in that red haired monkey anyway? I thought steaming, as I stormed towards my dorm. I am good looking, no. I am gorgeous, I am rich, and I am the most talented person I know- except for rose. I am a spirit user and have a good sense of humour. And I will say again. What does the most beautiful girl in existence see in that red headed poofter? To think he had his filthy hands all over Rose's body. Repulsive! It should be me! I put in the effort! I remember her birthday, I buy her gifts. But _no! _She chooses to date _him_. Maybe she won't date me _because _I pay so much attention to her. Hmm... That's food for thought. From now on I am not going to pay any attention to her and find a girl who actually wants to date me. I am going to make myself look absolutely awesome for tomorrow night. I walked around the corner and ran into a beautiful girl with long flowing red hair and eyes the colour of sapphires. The books she held in her arms went flying.

"I'm sorry." She said, bending down to pick them up.

"It's fine." I said bending down to help. I passed her a book about Ancient Rome. I suddenly realised where I had seen her before. She sat in the very back corner of my Moroi history class.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov." I said turning on my charm.

"Sophie Chenkov." She said shaking my hand, her thousands of bracelets jingling on her wrist.

"Meet to nice you. I mean nice to meet you." I said shaking my head and turning bright red.

"I was wondering, even though we just met, if you would like to go to the dance with me tomorrow night." I said all in one breath. We were both still crouched on the ground.

"Um, yeah okay I don't have a date so why not?" she said smiling.

"Awesome! Well I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at your room at 6?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I was actually heading to my room right now. If you want I could show you where I live?"

"Yeah that would possibly be helpful." I said and she laughed. We began walking towards the dorms and we traded stories. Turns out Sophie's brother was coming to St Vlad's in a few weeks.

"His name is Rowan." She told me.

"You have an accent? Where abouts are you from?"

"Well we are originally from Ohio. But we live in Romania for a few years." She looked self conscious when she said this.

"well this is me." She said turning to me.

"good night Adrian." She kissed me on the cheek and went into the dorm, leaving me gaping like a gold fish.

Oh this is going to be fun. I thought as i walked away. I didn't really feel right using Sophie to make Rose jealous but i was sick of being the third wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks guys for all the positive reviews! i hope you enjoy this chapter becasue i enjoyed writing it. remember R&R if there is something you would like to see happen in the book, if there was something you didnt like or if you have any ideas for me! i would really appreciate it. no matter if it is positive or negative (if its negative please try to do it nicely lol) i still want to hear it. i wanna please you guys with this and i really need your help... thanks to cuteorama for your support and for the rest of you. cuteorama doesnt know it yet but she will be in a later part of this story ;) hope you like it and cutorama look out for you name lol**

**shannen xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Mason POV **

I snuck along the deserted hallway and opened Rose's door quietly. The first thing I saw was her lying face down in the bed, shoulders rising and falling slowly. I went over to her bed and knelt next to her.

"Wakey Wakey." I whispered, running my nose up and down her bare shoulder blade. A shiver ran down her spine and her alarm clock went off. It scared me and fell off the bed with an _oof. _She raised her arms over her head and sighed when the joints in her arms popped. She swung her legs over the edge over the bed and stepped on me. She was so surprised that she fell over me and landed on the floor too.

"What the hell-" she exclaimed to see me clutching my stomach.

"Oh babe I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she fussed. Her hands fluttered over me and she looked so cute. A small smile crossed my lips and I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I came to get you, then the alarm kinda scared me, only a little though and then you stood on me so here we are." I said sitting up. She put one of her legs over me and straddled my legs. She kissed me softly but I had other ideas. My hand slid up the back of her shirt and I squished her to me. Her soft curves molded to me and I wound my other hand through her hair. We got a little carried away until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned slowly to see Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia all standing at the door. Lissa and Mia had a look on their faces that said 'awww that is so cute' but Christian and Eddie kind of looked amused.

"Come on lovers we have to go." Eddie said curling his arm around Mia's waist.

"I just need to get dress and I will meet you guys by the car." Rose said getting off my lap. I pouted and got up too. I sat on the end of her bed and waved to everyone else. She collected her towel off the dresser and walked into the bathroom. Christian rolled his eyes and Lissa closed the door. Once they were gone I began looking through her photos. I came across the one of Rose and I on Valentine's day.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_We got out of the Van and ran straight to the water. The cool water washed the beads of sweat that had collected on the back of my neck, away. Rose came up behind me and tackled me. She wrapped her legs around my chest and crushed her mouth to mine under the water. _

"_Happy valentine's day baby." I whispered into her ear as we came up for air. We walked up onto the bank of the river and I sat in a big tree. One of its thick branches reached over the water and Rose sat right on the edge. She hung her feet over the branch and let her toes scrape against the surface of the water. I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leant into my chest and Lissa called us from the bank and told us to smile. A flash erupted from the camera and she smiled._

"_Thanks guys." _

_My hands traced patterns on the wet skin of her stomach. Her wet hair dripped down her chest and I kissed the top of her head. She took a hold of one of my hands and traced the creases in them with a soft finger. I nuzzled her neck and placed a small kiss on bare shoulder. She giggled and I wrapped my arms around her midsection tightly again. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a bath robe. It had her name printed on the right pocket. She walked to her wardrobe and just stared at it.

"Here" I said handing her a denim skirt and a dark blue tank top. She threw put a pair of lacy black panties on and put the clothes I chose, on over the top. She then picked out a fitted vest and a pair of flat soled boots.

"How do I look?" she said twirling around in front of me.

"Absolutely gorgeous." I said kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand. I towed her out of the room and she scooped her bag up on the way. When we approached the van we were taking to the shops and when I got to the door I saw Adrian sitting there talking to Lissa about spirit. I groaned internally as I knew he would spend his time offering to buy her things I could never afford or flirting with her.

"Hey guys." I said letting Rose get into the van first. She took a seat next to Lissa and I sat behind her.

"Hey Adrian." Rose said. He looked at her and mumbled 'hello' to her. She sat back in her chair looking hurt. I put my hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. Lissa and Rose discussed what they were going to buy when we got to the shops. I closed my eyes and tried to have a sleep.

**Rose POV**

I don't know what his problem was but he was being an absolute jerk! I say hello he say hrmm. I say how are you he says hrmm. I say what are you going to wear he says hrmm clothes. I wished he would just pull his head out of his ass and talk to me. We pulled up to one of the many 24 hour shopping malls in the area and I turned around to see Mason snoring softly. I leant over his and gently brushed his hair back. He reached up his hand and brought mine to his lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I laughed and pulled him out of his seat. All the guys hung at the back of the group and Lissa, Mia and I ran forwards.

"We'll meet you here in 4 hours." I yelled over my shoulder and we ran into the mall. The glittering lights were rather confronting. We ran towards a costume shop and began surveying the shelves. Until I came across the most gorgeous dress. It was tight around the bodice and had netting underneath the skirt, making it poof out. It came down to the middle of my thighs. There was a pattern of cards and dice all over it and I squealed in delight. **(Pic on my profile) **

"Liss look! I'm going to try it on." I ran to the dressing rooms and stripped down quickly. I slipped the soft fabric of my skin and breathed in as I did the zipper on the side up. I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled in front of the mirrors.

"That dress was made for you." Lissa said behind me. "You should get it." I nodded and went to change again. We continued searching through the shelves to find Lissa a dress. We came across a black dress that had two strips of white down the side and one around the legs and over the neck line.**(pic on my profile)** It looked rather plain but Lissa liked it and decided to buy it. Mia said she already had a dress and just decided to buy a pair of gold strappy stiletto heels. We then went looking for shoes for Lissa and I. Liss found her shoes almost right away. Pieces of leather wrapped over the top of her foot to make a criss-cross pattern. My shoes were a pair of peep toe stilettos that had a large bow on the side of my foot. Both of our shoes were black and we were extremely happy with our purchases. On our way out Lissa grabbed mine and Mia's hands and towed us toward Victoria's secret. Oh no. I thought as we entered. Rows and rows of expensive lingerie covered the walls.

"Liss no." I whispered as she towed me towards skimpy bras and corsets. One in particular caught my eyes. It was red and was covered in small black roses. It had clips that attached to the matching panties. She picked up the I was looking at and the one mia was looking at and a few things for herself and walked to the cashier's desk. They put them into separate red bags and Lissa hand us our individual ones. I threw my arms around her neck.

"Thank you." And mia did the same. When we got to the car Masons eyes were immediately drawn to the little red bag. I threw it inside the big bag with my dress in it and shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said passing him and getting into the van. I sat in the very back and he plonked himself next to me.

"Please show me what you bought." He pleaded. But I shook my head and put it on his shoulder.

"You'll see later tonight." I replied. Lissa laughed and winked at me. We pulled into the gates and Lissa grabbed my hand giving Christian a kiss on the way passed, she hauled me up to her room to get ready. She towed me into her bathroom and we began to do our hair and makeup. I thought Smokey eyes with a bit of lip gloss would look good but I thought I would go a bit more extravagant with my hair. I teased the top to create a boof and pulled two strands behind and curled them with the curler. I put on my corset with some help from Lissa and then my dress over the top. I hooked the corset to the panties and put my shoes on. I thought i looked pretty good. We made our way towards the Hall where the dance was being held and opened the door. Every head turned our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! sorry i took so long to update but have been kinda busy with starting school! i am a senior this year. so i might have a bit less time to update but i promise i will keep writting if you promise to keep reviewing!**

**thanks for all of your support!**

**Shannen XOX**

**

* * *

**

We walked across the hall at a quick pace and I walked up behind Mason. I covered his eyes and whispered 'guess who?' into his ear. He turned around and kissed me on the cheek. His purple costume looked really strange in contrast with his red hair. He had a long coat with tiger stripe pattern on the hem and matching pants and hat. All the guys wore the same things but in different colours. Eddie was in red and Christian was in yellow. They looked like a vampire version of the wiggles. **(If you haven't heard of them look them up on Google. They are a kids group)** Mason threaded his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"You look amazing." He told me. I smiled at him and placed my head on his shoulder. I scanned the room, taking in what was going on. Lissa had already dragged Christian onto the dance floor where he was attempting the moon walk, a group of girls gossiped at the drink table, Adrian had his hands all over a red haired Moroi girl, Alberta stood by the door doing- What? Adrian with a Moroi girl! He looked at me over her shoulder and gave me a smug look. Oh well. Maybe he is just finally moving on. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy deep down in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Mason asked me, obviously feeling my tension. I nodded and towed him onto the dance floor where couples were moving slowly to a song that had just started. I placed my arms around Mason's neck and looked into his eyes. His arms wound around my waist and he leant his forehead against mine. In my peripheral vision I could see Adrian looking at us. I don't know exactly what the emotion in his eyes were but whatever it was he didn't look to happy. Oh well. It would just be something for me to deal with tomorrow. We spent the night dancing and having a good time. I earned myself a couple of disapproving looks from Alberta. She had taken up the role as my trainer since Dimitri had decided to take up on Tasha's offer and become her live-in-boyfriend-slash-guardian. Don't get me wrong I was really pissed off that he didn't even bother to tell me until an hour before he left but I think he deserves to be happy and he obviously couldn't do that here.

As the hours passed, everyone began to part off to other 'secret' parties that were occurring about the school. After pretty much everyone was gone we all decided to go off to Lissa's room as hers was the biggest. Christian wasn't too impressed that he and Lissa had to wait to be alone but Mason told him to suck it up because he wasn't the only one. We went back to her room and we watched a movie. The girls decided what movie to watch and we chose the Lion king. We sang along whilst the guys hung their heads in shame at actually knowing the words to most of the songs. At one stage Mason jumped up and decided to dedicate a song to me. He happened to chose one of my favourites; the circle of life. When the song finished everyone erupted in applause and I was crying. He sat down next to me and scooped me into his arms.

"Was I that bad?" he asked teasingly. I laughed and shook me head. He planted a kiss on my forehead and tucked my head under his chin. I snuggled down into his chest and watched the rest of the movie. When the end credits rolled everyone agreed that it was time to go. Mason and I walked to our dorms, I had my shoes in one hand and he had his arm around my shoulders, he had taken his coat off and slung in over his shoulder. I was wearing his hat and smiled at him. Mason stopped walking abruptly and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worry thick in my voice. He randomly lay down on the damp grass and pulled me down with him. I sat up on my elbow and looked down at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I placed my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. We lay there for a while and watched the sun rise.

"I am the luckiest man in the world to have you." He muttered into my hair. Our faces were inches apart when the sprinklers started up. We scooped up our things quickly and ran into the dorm building. We ran through the hallways laughing too loud for this time in the morning/night and ran up to my room and closed the door quickly. I leant against the door and Mason stood in front of me. Our laughs stopped but our smiles remained as he caught a dripping strand of my hair between his thumb and forefinger. He cupped his hands on my cheeks and gently brought his lips to mine. I pulled back slightly to see the sparkle in his eyes and his hair had caught little droplets of water. I ran my fingers gently through it and he sighed and leant into my hand. He pulled off his wet shirt and set it down on the floor. My hands found their way to his chest and down to his hips. I pulled him to me. He was surprised by my eagerness and he rewarded me by running his hand up my thigh and placing his lips on my collar bone. His soft breath tickled the bare skin there and he slid down the thin straps of my dress. I undid the zipper on the side and peeled it off my damp body. Masons eyes widened with pure desire as he saw my corset. His fingers knotted behind my back and I lifted myself up and locked my legs around his waist. He slammed my back into the door and he pressed the button to lock it. My lips turned up against his.

"Sorry." He muttered against my lips. There was no need for an apology but I appreciated it all the same. He carried me over to the small sofa in the middle of my small room. I pushed him gently so he would lie down on it. Still straddling his waist, I undid the belt that held up his pants.

"It was a size too big." He said smiling beneath me. I used my calves to slide them down and as he tried to sit up, I nudged him to lie back down. He did so obediently and smiled at the fact I was taking control. I undid the hooks on the corset so that it was no longer attached to the underwear and Mason decided to no longer be compliant. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me and smashing his lips to mine he began to work on the hooks of the corset. There were at least 15 down my back. I laughed as his clumsy fingers tried to undo them. He failed and groaned in defeat. He began to pull it over my head and I understood immediately. He threw it on the floor next to the couch and picked me up, our bare chests touching. Heat spread threw me and startled me at the amount of desire I felt for him. We landed on the bed, this time he hovered over me and slid down my body, kissing every inch. His lips travelled down the insides of my thighs and he purposefully avoided my sensitive areas. His fingers tugged at the sides of my underwear pulling them down painfully slow. Finally they were off and I lay stark naked on the bed. His continued to kiss back up the inside of my thighs until he finally did what I needed him to do. His fingers parted my lower lips gently and they ran gently along the inside, massaging as they went. His lips had found their way back to mine and I moaned lightly into his mouth. His tongue nudged mine as his inserted a finger into me. I gasped and clutched him to me. He tactfully inserted another and pumped slowly. His other hand ran along my calf, hitching it to his hip. He inserted a third finger and curled them until they hit the right spot. I moaned loudly and bit his shoulder gently.

"Mase." I gasped. He pulled his fingers out and took his boxers off. He ran himself along my opening and I groaned. He thrust into me sharply and I grasped him tightly. He grunted as he began to pull out and thrust back in sharply. He picked up pace and I mimicked the pace by pushing down when he pushed up. I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach and a shiver ran over my body. This only made me cling on tighter. I pressed my lips to his jaw and ran my nose along the contours. Goosebumps spread along his arms and he looked down at me still keeping his pace. I hitched my other leg behind his back and locked the ankles together allowing him more access. He rolled over so that I was riding him. I looked at him unsurely.

"Take you time. Just do what feels right." He whispered helpfully judging the source of my worry. I began to rock my hips back and forth and I saw Mason bite his lip. I placed my hands on either side of his head and raised my hips, then slammed them back down. It hit my sensitive spot and I screamed in delight. Mason leant up on his elbows to kiss me and the angle he was on sent a wave of ecstasy through me. My breasts bounced against my chest as rose and fell in time with his thrusts. I lifted myself completely off him and lowered myself painfully slow. Payback is a bitch. He grabbed my thighs and pushed me down. He sat up and crossed his legs under me. My legs wrapped around his back again as I continue to moved my hips in circles.

"I'm gonna come Rose. I'm gonna come." He growled in my ear. With one last thrust, he exploded inside of me. Warm liquid filled me and I came at the feeling. We sat there clutching each other and panting. A thin sheen on sweat covered up both from head to foot. I unwound my legs and lifted myself off him. We embraced and tried to slow our breathing.

We fell asleep like that and I woke to the sound of my alarm going off. Shit I have training today. I tried to untangle myself from his embrace and crawled out of the bed. Everything hurt, it was a good hurt but _everything _hurt. I opened the door to the bathroom and looked over my shoulder. Mason's bare, tanned shoulders were uncovered by the blanket and rose and fell gently. I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping figure. I turned the shower on as hot as it would go, in a poor attempt to loosen my sore muscles. I heard the bathroom door and I saw Mase with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked sliding the glass door open. I shook my head and he dropped his towel and was quickly engulfed in the steam of the hot shower. He took the shampoo from the small ledge I stored my soaps and stuff on. He turned me around and began massaging it into my hair. I leant into his bare chest and he took the shower head off the hook and washed the soap out. His gentle fingers combed through my hair as he applied conditioner to my tangled mess. After that was washed out he allowed me to 'help' wash him. I went dangerously close to his sensitive spot and avoided it teasingly. Without warning he gently pulled me into a soft embrace. His arms wrapped around my waist and he placed his head on my shoulder. I did the same and breathed in his heady scent. It was a mixture of soap and his natural smell. We stood there for ages until I remembered that I had to go to training.

"Shit! I have to go! Alberta is going to be pissed!" I cried jumping out of the shower. I threw on a pair of bike shorts and a training bra. I went into the bathroom and tied my hair up into a high pony tail. Mason stood in the doorway watching me run around trying to get ready.

"See ya.' I kissed him gently.

"Urm rose!" he called but I barely heard because I was already down the hall and he could hardly run after me in a towel, especially since guy weren't allowed in the guy's dorms and vice versa.

**Mason POV**

I wish I could be there to see Alberta's face when she see's the numerous hickeys on Rose's collar bone and jaw. Haha. I tried to warn her. Oh well. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my pants from last night and sent a text to Eddie asking him if he could please bring me some clothes. It took him 20 minutes to reply.

_Did someone have fun last night?_

And I replied, _wouldn't you like to know!_

_Of course other wise I wouldn't ask! I'll be there in 5. Rose's room right?_

_Yeah. Cya._

I went over to Rose's desk where a pile of photo albums sat. I flicked through the pages and came across a picture of Rose and me on our first day of kindergarten. Then I thought she was gross, you know that entire girl germs thing. But as I flicked through the album I found pictures of us growing up. School trips that we had, Lissa always documented so there were loads of pictures of us. I came across one of us at the beach. We were studying eco systems in year 9. We stood side by side flexing our muscles pretending to be macho. This was in the early days of my feelings for Rose. A knock at the door startled me and I snapped the book shut. I opened the door to a breathless Eddie. It looks like he had run from the Moroi dorms down to ours and then up to Rose's without stopping. He took one look around the room and a smirk covered his face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked cheesily.

"One moment." I said glancing around the room. I closed the door and ran around the room picking up my clothes and Rose's clothes and hid them in the bathroom. I ran back to the door and told him to come in. his smirk remained in place as he handed me my clothes and saw that I was still wearing a towel.

"So where is this woman who has stolen Masey's heart?" he asked looking around.

"Training with Alberta." I said going to get changed. Eddie flopped himself down on the couch and I smiled as I remembered what happened there last night. I came out in the jeans and t-shirt he had bought over for me. I sat down next to him and he moved the pillow that was under him. I saw a bit of red of Rose's underwear sticking out from under his pillow and I snatched it away before he saw it.

"Someone got _very _messy!" he said punching me in the arm. He explained that there was a new Moroi at the Academy and according to the girls he was 'fucking gorgeous'. When he said this he fluttered his eyelashes.

"So what happened with you last night? Hey?" I asked nudging him with my elbow.

"I never kiss and tell buddy." He said winking. I roared with laughter.

"Somebody else got down and dirty too." He did his 'happy dance' with consisted of moving his hands in circles a couple of times. I then told him that I was going to surprise Rose when she finished training.

"Oh I almost forgot. We all have to meet in the cafeteria because there is going to be some sort of assembly for both Moroi and Dhamphirs." I nodded and locked the door behind us. I jogged over to the gym and hid next to the door. I looked through the glass and saw Rose put Alberta on the mats. I cheered in my head and retreated to my hiding spot. A few minutes later she came out of the door. She said goodbye to Alberta and started to walk. I grabbed her around the waist and dragged her between the two buildings. I had the strength but she had the speed. She turned around and punched me in the jaw.

"OW!" I yelled, clasping my now severely bruised jaw. She took one look at me and the warrior look in her eyes faded.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I keep hurting you! First I stand on you and now I punch you!" she said prying my fingers off so she could inspect the battle wound.

"I came to surprise you." I said looking at her worried expression.

"And you did but I guess I surprised you too." She said brushing her fingers along my jaw. She tilted my head back to examine the damage. I caught her fingers and brought them to my lips.

"I am fine Rose, don't stress." I kissed her softly and laced our fingers together. We walked towards the cafeteria and rose threw a shirt on over her training gear as we went. When we got there I saw Mia and Eddie and Lissa and Christian. Eddie and Christian gave me a knowing look and I knew instantly that Eddie had told him. Christian held his hand up in a high five. I laughed and I gave him what he wanted. Rose blushed beside me and waved to everyone.

"Got a couple of hickeys there Rose." Christian teased pointing to her jaw. The ones on her collarbone were hidden. Thank god! Her jaw dropped and she looked at the back of her phone which had a mirror attached. She turned to me and hit me on the arm. I just laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. At that minute I saw Adrian walk past with the Moroi girl he was at the dance with.

"Hey Adrian!" I yelled to him, waving. He nodded in acknowledgement that he had heard me and kept walking. What is his problem? I'm sorry but as far as I know, neither Rose nor I had done anything wrong. The teachers told us to all come in and have a seat, so I led Rose into the cafeteria and everyone else followed. We sat at a large table and of course Rose had to sit _on _the table instead of the chair. I leant against her knees and she played with my hair. I loved it when she did that.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Kirova said into the microphone. "We have called you all here this morning to inform you that we have organized an exciting opportunity for you all. We have organized a camping trip for you all." The room erupted in cheers and whistles. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning so I would like you all, once you leave here, to pack your things. We will be gone for a week. So pack enough clothes for that long. There is a dam that you can swim in. but be prepared for cold nights. Thank you for your patience. See you all in the morning." She waved and left the stage. She isn't such a mean bitch after all. We all walked back to the dorms with a spring in our step but mine stopped abruptly when I realized there was something wrong with Rose. She frowned and I knew she was deep in thought.

"Hey guys we'll catch up with you." I said to the others and towed Rose to a bench and sat her down. I sat cross legged on the ground in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked clasping her hands in mine.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"Fine. I think I have done something to upset Adrian."

"You haven't done anything. He is just having a mood. Don't worry about it." I brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really? You think so?" I nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better I could go and talk to him if you like?"

"No. I'll do it. I'll go now." She kissed me softly on the lips.

"Oh and Mase."

"Hmm?" I said looking up.

"Thank you." She said before running off in the direction of Adrian. I thought he was an absolute jerk, solely determined on making me look like a complete idiot but he was her friend and I had to do whatever I could to help her and if that meant encouraging her to continue that friendship that is what I would do. I got up off the ground and ran after the others.

**Rose POV **

I ran along the pathways until I found what I was looking for. Adrian. He had that chick from the dance with him. Again that feeling of jealousy grew a little more at the sight of her holding Adrian's hand.

"Adrian. Can I talk to you please?" I said as I stopped in front of him. He nodded and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"See you later." She smiled and walked away. Not before giving me one evil glare. I think it was one of the scariest looks I had ever gotten. I grabbed Adrian by the forearm and dragged him over to a big gathering of tree's that hid us from the passing students.

"What is your problem?" I yelled my hands on my hips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said not looking at my eyes.

"Don't play stupid, because both you and I know that you're not."

"Whatever Rose." He groaned and started to walk away. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much Adrian? Was it something I did? Or something I said? Or rather was it something I didn't say or do? Please just tell me what I did so I can fix it. Please Adrian!" I cried clutching the front of his shirt pathetically. Tears had escaped my eyes and ran down my face. He gently wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. His scent was intoxicating.

"What did I do?" I murmured, my tears wetting his shirt. He placed his cheek on the crown of my head and sighed heavily.

"I never meant to do this." He whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. It was more to himself than to me.

"To do what?" I asked peering up at him. My tear filled eyes had a major affect on him.

"Don't you get it Rose? I love you! But you don't love me! You hardly even take any notice of me. You're always to busy with your red headed monkey to even notice me attempts at showing my feelings for you." He said grasping the tops of my arms.

"I've always have loved you Rose. Since the moment that I first met you. The only reason I was with Delilah was to make you jealous. But that obviously didn't work because here you are crying because of me rather than for me. I'm so sorry Rose." He gave me a tight hug this time. He put a finger underneath my chin and tilted my head up so I could look him in the eyes. He very gently pressed his lips to mine. He slid his hands up over my ribs and to my cheek and he held my face to his. I completely lost my train of thought and I suddenly remembered that Adrian was _not _my boyfriend. I jerked myself away and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"_How dare you?_" I spat at him.

"I'm sorry Rose! I couldn't control myself." He exclaimed reaching for me.

"Don't touch me! You know what? Don't even _touch _me!" I yelled pushing him out of my way so I could leave.

"Rose! Come back!" he yelled behind me, but I couldn't hear him because I had barged my way through the crowds and the rabble of excited students drowned him out. I ran towards my room and slammed the door closed. I really needed to get packing, but I needed to send a text to Mason saying that I wasn't going to watch a movie with them. I pressed send and my anger was still boiling over within me so I decided that I need to calm down so I slipped into Lissa's head. Mixed feelings of happiness and worry were bubbling in her head. Mason's ring tone rang out from across the room. He jumped over the couch expecting it to be me and he was right. He read the text message quickly and a look of worry came over his face.

"See you guys later. I have to go."

"What? Why?" Lissa asked spinning around in her chair. "Is everything okay?" he just nodded and waved to everyone before running out the door. I swore mentally and pulled out of her head. I ran into the bathroom to make sure I didn't look like I had been crying and of course my eyes were red and I had red blotches all over my face. I threw my arms up in exasperation at that exact moment there was a knock at the door. I ran to the door and threw it open. The first thing I saw was the top of someone's head as they bent over and panted deeply. He straightened up and gave me one of his bright smiles that I loved. His smile dropped when he took in my body language. He grabbed me and pulled me to his in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong honey?" Mason whispered into my ear. He planted small kisses on my cheek and continued to ask me what was wrong. Fresh tears flowed and wet the collar of his shirt. He towed me into my room, sat me on his lap and rocked me gently. After about 20 minutes of him reassuring me that he was there for me and whatever was wrong we would fix together I told him what happened with Adrian. I felt his arms gradually tightening around me in what I assumed as either anger or fierce protectiveness. He really did love me and it felt good to have something like that. Another knock on the door had Mason on his feet instantly. I almost fell onto the floor but he caught me and set me on the bed. Mason went to answer the door.

"Please Mase. Don't do anything stupid. Please!" I pleaded. I grasped at his hand and he went straight for the door. He swung it open with enough force to pull it off the hinges, which fortunately didn't happen. Adrian stood there in all of his fancy glory.

"I'm here to talk to Rose."

"Get out of here now, before I _make_ you leave." Mason threatened, his voice growing significantly deeper.

"Mase, please don't."

"Rose, don't." he said to me looking over his shoulder, "_nobody _does something like that to _my _girlfriend and gets away with it. No matter if he is royal or not." He spat at Adrian. This must be the perks of having an oober protective boyfriend. His assertiveness made me feel proud in a way. The next thing I knew Mason's fist had made contact with Adrian's perfectly sculptured nose.

"MASON NO!" I yelled and ran towards him. I pushed him out of the way and knelt down next to Adrian's head. "What is the matter with you?" I yelled at him. I threaded my arm around Adrian's waist securely and pulled him over to my bed where I sat him down and held a clean towel to him bleeding nose. I told him to hold it there and look down at him toes. I walked over to Mason and pocked him in the chest.

"No means _no_ Mason! Not go ahead and punch him in the face!" I turned around to see three guardians in my doorway. One grabbed him by the arm and towed him away. Obviously someone in my hall had reported the argument and guardians instantly reacted when they heard that a _royal _Moroi was involved. Another Guardian was inspecting Adrian's face and I told them I would take him to the clinic. They nodded and left, taking Mason with them.

"Are you okay Adrian?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder, completely forgetting this afternoon's events.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said raising him hand to his nose and healing it. "Thanks for sticking up for me Rose." Before i could react he had his hand on the back of my neck and hand pulled my lips to his. I put my hands on his chest and pushed.

"Adrian, what I said this afternoon still stands. I am _still _with Mason and you are still with Delilah. I do not want you to break up with her and even if you do I am with Mason so do not break her heart. You are with an attractive girl and you should be grateful that she even wants this broken mess that is you. I couldn't do that! You are my friend Adrian, not my _boy_friend." I didn't realise until I had finished my rant that I had my hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave." He hung his head and left my room reluctantly. Once the door was closed I sunk down the floor and put my head in my hands. What had I just done?


	4. Author Note

**Hey Guys Shannen here. **

**I am so incredably sorry i havent UDed in SOOOO long but i have had a fair bit going on. My grandma passed away, i have been kicked out and have moved into a homeless hostel. i have also been dealing with other family crisises. i am trying as hard as i can to continue with my stories and will continue to write. i have limited access to the internet so i may be able to UD sometime this week but i am not making any problems. i hope you all can forgive me and will keep reading once i have gotten through this rather large rough patch.**

**From Shannen xoxo**


End file.
